Born of Blood
by Kayleigh1789
Summary: With a new lead on finding the Philosophers Stone, Ed and Al head out! But something's been bothering Ed, interfering with his performance. Can Al, Mustang, and the team figure out what's wrong with Ed and help him, or will Ed suffer silently and be lost to his friends and family forever? Read and find out! Also pretend episode 25 or 10 whichever show never happened. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Sorry I've been gone for so long. It's hard to believe I've had this account for over a year now. Anyway, I promise updates on all of my stories that are incomplete, alright? Good. Now, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, so please understand if it sucks (it will).**

* * *

"Fullmetal, have a seat." Colonel Mustang gestured towards the twin couches facing each other across from his desk, which Edward Elric happily sunk into. Crossing his arms and averting his gaze from Mustang's eyes, Ed heard him scold him about the incident from earlier this week. "You completely destroyed Laboratory 7! I don't give a damn about how many goons are after you and your brother, you do _not_ use Government property as a sacrifice for your alchemy!"

"Why do you care? Afraid that you'll look bad and postpone promotion?" There it was, that involuntary twitch in the Colonel's left eye whenever Ed pissed him off. Usually, Lt. Hawkeye was there to help keep him under control, but everybody had been dismissed as soon as he walked into the office. Not that Ed was afraid. Even if Mustang did something stupid enough like snap his fingers or anything else, Ed was sure that he could easily take him down.

The tension in the room was thick. Mustang finally gave in and slid a file across his desk, making the young alchemist groan and get up from his _perfectly comfy seat_ and grab whatever the bastard wanted him to see. Opening the paper cover, a mugshot of a pale man with light orange hair and brown eyes fluttered to the ground. Edward bent over and picked it up. "What's this?"

"Your next lead. A serial killer in Kanama has been seen using a bright flash of red light bright before the murder. I figured that you and Al would be interested in this particular case." His navy blue eyes glittered with cockiness, knowing that he had caught the boy's attention.

"Sure, I'd love to take you up on that offer. That is, if you're done having us chase after your _'goons_ '." Ed mimicked his old-fashioned term. Mustang advanced his glare, and was met with an eye-roll. "Alright alright, Al and I will find your killer and hopefully the stone along with him."

Ed turned around, gripping the file and the mugshot. He placed his hand on the door, but paused before opening it. "Fullmetal?" Mustang questioned. Ed felt his stare on the back of his neck.

"Thank you..." Edward whispered, loud enough for the Colonel to hear, before quickly rushing out of the office.

Roy Mustang stared in shock at the door as it slammed shut. Did Fullmetal just... thank him? Roy always teased him, calling him short and young, but... he often forgot that Ed _was_ a child. A 15 year-old kid who had already been through more than what most experienced soldiers could mentally endure. And yet somehow, the kid still could laugh and joke as if nothing were wrong. Roy had mentioned to Hughes once that those boys had seen their fair share of Hell, but he now realized how strong they had to be to not let it stop them.

The first time Mustang had met the boys, Al was already in his armor and understandably depressed at 10 years of age. And Edward... he lay unconscious on a bed, his bloody stumps staining the white bedsheets crimson. At 11 years-old, the boy had been traumatized and burdened with guilt.

Ed even looked up to Roy for a while, being one of the first soldiers that he had met. Roy was an authoritive figure, as well as a commanding officer. Ed was his subordinate, and treated him as such, not as the traumatized child that he really was. And in turn, Ed lashed out. The two bickered and fought, both completely ignorant of how deep the words really cut.

Yet just then, Ed dropped the act and revealed a bit of his true self. No sarcastic remarks, no threats, and no barriers. And this made Mustang wonder...

 _What was wrong with Ed?_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry it's so short... like a certain alchemist I know... anyways, I've had this idea for a while and I'm so excited to finally set it in motion. Ed and Roy's relationship(I don't ship it) is so interesting, and I had so much fun writing it! Stay tuned for more and check out my other fics while you wait. I promise to update them all, ok? Bye guys, love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Sorry for the long wait! I have no excuses, so sorry about that. Guess who's starting Drivers Ed in a month! Yea, I'd love to drive Ed... what? Anyway, I still plan on updating all of my unfinished stories, so I'll start with this one! Thank you so much for reading and just clicking on my story. It really means a lot to me. Anyway, let's begin the story.**

* * *

Ed walked out of his commanding officers office, meeting Al. He gave a weak smile and he used his automail to weakly tap on his brothers chest plate. "C'mon bud, we got another assignment. There's a chance that there's also a philosophers stone involved,  
tuns out." He kept walking, saluting respectfully at a few higher ranking officers.

Alphonse ran after him, his footsteps echoing loudly in the hallways. "That means we might be able to get your arm and leg back, right brother?" Although the 14 year old was just a soul bound to a suit of armor, his joy was obvious. Edward couldn't stop  
his lips from turning upwards as her turned back to Al. His brother immediately understood the look. "Oh, right. And my body back too."

"That's right Al. We'll take care of you before me." They stepped outside. Usually this kind of weather would make Ed happier, but instead depleted his mood as the bright sun smacked him in the face. "Hey, if you ever wanna know where the center of our  
universe is, just look in my eyes. It seems to go there a lot." Al giggled at his brothers complaining. "I was hoping we would have more time in Central to do more research. Cheska told me that the library got a new wing and a lot of book donations.  
At least one of those books could've been useful to us!"

"It's fine. We can read them when we get back. Anyway, that's our assignment on?" Ed tossed handed the file to his younger brother, who gratefully took it. Alphonse opened it to begin reading when he ran smack into Edward. Lucky, his sharp chest plate  
went over Ed's head. "Brother, why'd you stop?"

"We're getting on the train. My stuff is still here since I left it from our last mission. Ready to go?" Al was surprised at the sudden news. Why was Ed so eager to leave? Seeming so sense the question, said alchemist answered. "This town is out in the  
middle of nowhere. There's not really many trains heading there and back. This one's coming back in three days, so that should give us plently of times to track down our culprit. Besides, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back and research,  
right?"

"If we need to do the research. We might actually find the stone this time!" _This time._ Ed would never admit it, but each false lead was tearing him down a bit more than the last. But he continued to go on the missions, for both his and his brothers  
sake. Al needed his brother to stay determined. And honestly? Ed wasn't sure what would happen if he gave up. Would he retire from the military? Probably. Would he and Al ever go back to the way they were? Not unless somebody else got their bodies  
back for them. But Edward continued to smile as he went into the Help Desk and picked up his suitcase.

"You're right! We probably won't even need to be in the military after this mission. We'll go back home to Risembool and Winry will make you her apple pie! Now come on, you can read the file on the train."

"Are you going to go to sleep. brother? You only slept for 2 hours yesterday, and none the night before." As theyboarded the train, Edflashed his pocket watch to the conductor, who saluted and let them on. The eldest brother thought about  
Al's words for a while.

"Sure. I'll sleep for a few hours. But it'll be a long train ride, you sure you don't want me to stay up and keep you company?" Ed sat down in the seat across from his brother already resting his head close to the window and curling up. Al laughed at  
his fight to stay awake already.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll wake you up if I get lonley though." Ed nodded as his eyelids were already fluttering. It took ten seconds before his arm already fell to he floor, his head jolting slightly and with no control as the train lurched forwards. If  
he could, Al would've smiled.

Taking the file his brother had given him, he read over the details. Murderer, red light, victim names, the usual. Alphonse sighed, not understand how people could take something as precious as another persons life away repeatedly and without mercy. Alphonse,  
being a only a soul, was someone who valued life. That's why he rescued stay kittens, helped Ed along with his missions, and just took care of his brother. Life was precious, and he had learned firsthand how easily it could be lost. People don't recover  
from other people's deaths. _Ever._

His thoughts were interrupted as two girls around his age made their way over to Alphonse. They were really pretty. One had short blonde hair pulled into a right bun, a few loose strands fall into her brown eyes. The other had black hair that went a bit  
past her shoulders. It contrasted nicely with her light hazel eyes. Her skin was also a dark coffee color, which went well with the other girl's pale skin.

"Um, hi. I'm Kaitlyn. This is my best friend Hayley." The one with black hair spoke. "Anyway, she dared me to come over here..." The other girl, Hayley, interrupted her.

"Why're you wearing armor? I mean, it's not a bad ting, but it just seems a bit odd." Well, the youngest Elric had to admire the girls for their courage. Most people wouldn't go strait up and ask him. OF course, Al still had to lie to them.

"It's part of my training. I'm learning to fight with obstacles so this helps." It was the usual lie. Ed had come up with it for whenever people asked. The more Al told it, the more convincing it sounded.

Kaitlyn stared in astonishment at him. "Wow, you must be super badass then! You're so tall too!" She started to continue, but her eyes fell onto the sleeping alchemist sprawled out in the seat across from him. Both girl immidiatly went into an excited  
whisper.

"Oh my God! Is that your younger brother?" No, he wasn't.

"He's so cute!" Yeah, only when he's asleep.

"How old is he?" Old enough to get himself into reckless danger.

"So you fight _and_ look after your little brother? Oh my God you're just perfect!"

Alphonse couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. The girl joined in too. Luckily, it wasn't loud enough to disturb Ed's sleep.

"Anyway, we have to go back to our seats now. Thank you..." Al told them his name. "Thank you Alphonse! See you later!" Hayley ran off, dragging Kaitlyn behind her who was still cooing over Edward.

Chuckling to himself, Alphonse went back to looking over the document, unaware of what the person that slept in the seat across from him was going through at that moment.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER. I'm so sorry! But I wasn't satisfied with this chapter at all so I just kept rewriting it over and over again until I got this. Not as much needless angst, but I promise that's coming in the next chapter! I tried to make this one a bit more light hearted and to have more Alphonse in here. Because who doesn't love Al? I love Al that I wanna keep him happy, but I love Ed so much that I wanna torture him... if that makes sense. Anyway, I still promise to update all of my other unfinished fics. Like always, reviews are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you soon!**


	3. Announcement

**So I realize how long it's been since I've updated this, and I'm sorry. I promise that I haven't forgotten and I fully plan on coming back to it. I just felt like writing this to explain and so you won't keep waiting.**

 **I really don't have any excuses except for school and depression. I promise I'm fine and I won't do anything stupid, I just need some time to myself and to write the things that I feel like writing for now, not the things I feel like I** ** _have_** **to write because it's been so long.**

 **But this is just me, reminding you that I'm still here and that I haven't given up. Thank you all for waiting and I hope to see you soon.**

 **Kayleigh1789**


End file.
